Desafio de Férias
by Srta. Maga
Summary: Te Desafio a me desafiar letânea de fics onde vcs escolhem os personagens e um dos 100 temas disponíveis. Sempre verifique quais temas já foram no fim da one. M por precaução Fandom de Naruto só pq me deu dor de cabeça, mas leiam os fandons na 1 part
1. Temas

_**Desafio de Férias**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Todos os personagens citados aqui pertencem a seus respectivos autores; só estou me divertindo um pouco XD

* * *

Seguinte pessoas maravilhosas do meu kokoro XD (Se não quiserem ler toda saga pulem para primeira frase em _**negrito**_ ai embaixo)

Eu tava por ai navegando pela net, quando eu resolvi meio que do nada verificar minhas fanficts no FF-Sol (abandonadas por sinal; sorry) e lá alguma coisa meio que me incitou a dar uma olhadinha no fórum UMDB (do qual eu não participo por falta de tempo, mas gostaria XD) e olhando os tópicos eu chego ao comentado "Desafio Miss Sunshine" e para minha total surpresa pelo terceiro ano consecutivo eu vejo que...PERDI a data ¬¬

É, pelo terceiro ano... então eu fui lá, li todas as fics dos temas que me interessaram (todas maravilhosas só pra constar) e salvei os temas automaticamente (é, tenho mania de sair por ai salvando páginas) daí depois de um longoooo tempo eu estava fazendo a faxina anual no meu PC (que precisava ser semanal...) e achei a página... ótimo, até ai tudo lindo e maravilhoso, acabei jogando fora, porque eu não via utilidade.

Então um belo dia durante a minha aula mais chata e idiota na faculdade... comecei a rabiscar no caderno (automático e recompensador XD) e quando eu vejo lá está escrito "100 Temas"... lembrei na hora do desafio e fui desabafar com a beta no meu intervalo (achei ela por um milagre, valeu Kami-sama) e lá ela e seu amigo maníaco (mesmo) falaram "- Faça os seus próprios temas sua inútil!"

Bem desse jeitinho meigo mesmo... apaguei o assunto da cabeça e me preocupei com meu Photoshop travado... Eis que algum tempo depois (uns três meses acho) a idéia me voltou na cabeça...mas nada de tema e os temas que vinha nada descentes...

Entãoooooo XD

Eu fui lá no meu amado Word (2007 pela mor de deus) e montei uma tabela com 100 numerozinhos para serem preenchidos com "100 palavras/temas aleatórios" e eis que das 4 (ou seriam 5?) almas que eu mandei a dita tabela _uma_ voltou 3 semanas depois... e embaixo da tabela vinha a frase completamente amável da minha beta:

"_**Te Desafio"**_

E é isso que essa fic vai ser... 100 temas interligados ou não (prefiro não interligados) da tabelinha ai embaixo:

1- Palmeiras

2- Ilusão

3- Razão

4 - Sábado

5 - Aquarela

6 - Ilegal

7 - Valor

8 - Rebeldia

9 - Lugar

10 - Mudo

11 - Mundo

12 - Dançar

13 - Amor

14 - Abacate

15 - Caminhão

16 - Ajudante

17 - Lixo

18 - Compaixão

19 - Macumba

20 - Acabar

21 - Fofoca

22 - Hipocrisia

23 - Sol

24 - Mulher

25 - Catedral

26 - Sonho

27 - Jogar

28 - Cama

29 - Regra

30 - Nota

31 - Beleza

32 - Corante

33 - Complicada

34 - Hora

35 - Fase

36 - Doença

37 - Hipérbole

38 - Carga

39 - Mercadoria

40 - Colar

41 - Sereia

42 - Sobrenatural

43 - Carro

44 - Celular

45 - Cirurgia

46 - Marrom

47 - Futebol

48 - Laranja

49 - Amizade

50 - Falsidade

51 - Amanhã

52 - Quente

53 - Fronteiras

54 - Verão

55 - Viajar

56 - Livro

57 - Velejar

58 - Almoçar

59 - Tranqüilidade

60 - Percepção

61 - Autoridade

62 - Viver

63 - Medo

64 - Coração

65 - Lugar

66 - Endocrinologista

67 - Cardiologista

68 - Alegria

69 - Historia

70 - Nota Fiscal

71 - Valor

72 - Fato

73 - Normal

74 - Abajur

75 - Cama

76 - Dormir

77 - Ruas

78 - Caminho

79 - Sozinho

80 - Noites

81 - Céu

82 - Aluguel

83 - Sombras

84 - Nome Duplo (Nome e codinome)

85 - Verdade

86 - Mentira

87 - Confissões

88 - Correspondência

89 - Ódio

90 - Rancor

91 - Mágoa

92 - Morte

93 - Matador

94 - Raiva

95 - Mão

96 - Chão

97 - Sabor

98 - Paixão

99 - Namorada

100 - Vídeo game

Então pessoas... podem pedir os personagens e os temas que vocês gostariam de ler primeiro XD

Fandons em que eu me sinto a vontade XD:

Inuyasha, Bleach, Naruto, Chrno Crusade, Saint Seiya, Claymore, Tokyo Undergroud, Fullmetal Alchemist, Elfen Lied, Dragon Ball, Crepúsculo, Final Fantasy VII, X-1999, Death Note, Onegai Teacher, Boogiepop Phantom, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gravitation e Hellsing.

(pela mor de Kami-sama...esses dias me intimaram com Reborn e eu NÃO sei nada desse)


	2. Tema 1: E jogo é o que?

_**E jogo é o que?**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, maaaaaaaaaas o Sasuke e o Itachi serão meeus, meeus, meeeus...Muamuamuamua.

* * *

_**Tema #1: Palmeiras**_

_**

* * *

**_

Começando a temporada das ones antes que a beta me mate.

_**AVISO:**_ Isso é insanidade pura com esses pobres personagens, não diga que eu não avisei XD

* * *

-Nãoooooooooooooooooo – Gritou o homem

- do Palmeiras! – Gritava Galvão Bueno

Situação vexatória para qualquer um que adentrasse aquele local, dois jounins de alto escalão, ambos com camisetas dos respectivos times que jogavam, ambos tendo furtado o "aparelho que fala" dos depósitos de Tsunade-sama, e ambos gritando feito loucos a cada gol perdido ou feito.

-Eu disse Kakashi, esse é o ano do CenteNADA! – Gai zombou

-Espere o jogo acabar pra contar vantagem Gai...

Kakashi ainda não sabia como o outro tinha conseguido viciá-lo naquilo, era um esporte para perder calorias, nada que interessasse a um ninja, mas quando Gai colocava algo na cabeça...

-, e é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é é do Corinthians! – Berrava o maldito locutor

-Issoooooooooooo, tá vendo Gaiiiiii – Kakashi perguntou animado

Gai o olhou desafiante.

-Kakashi...seu time é horrível, não se compara em nada com o meu, nós temos o MELHOR goleiro da face da terra! – Cutucou

-Até Hinata defenderia melhor... e vocês NUNCA ganharam o campeonato mundial...

-Roubado – Gai sussurrou

-Como? – Kakashi perguntou desinteressado

Então Gai resolveu ousar...

-Bom Kakashi, se acha que seu time é tãoooo bom assim... aquele que perder terá que andar por Konoha se cobrindo apenas com as mãos

-Aceito – Kakashi topou

-Ah, mas é claro que você ace... ACEITA? Kakashi, você está aceitando uma aposta minha? – Gai se sentia emocionado

-Estou, agora preste atenção no jogo

Últimos momentos do jogo...

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh do – Gritou Galvão Bueno pela última maldita vez – E encera-se a partida, Corinthians 5 X 1 Palmeiras.

-Nãooooooooooooooooooooooooooo meu timeeeee, meu preciosoooooooooooo

-Gai? – Kakashi perguntou sorrindo

-O que ehhhhhhhhhhhh?

-Perdeu

-Como?

-Perdeu!

-Eu sei que perdemos o jogo, mas...

-Perdeu a aposta

E Gai ficou branco, vermelho, passando para um feio verde vomito até chegar a um roxo envergonhado.

-Sim Kakashi, me sinto honrado de ter perdido uma aposta para o meu eterno rival...

Ele arrancou suas roupas; coisa que Kakashi não fez a mínima questão de ver; e saiu correndo pelas ruas de Konoha gritando que haviam perdido.

O duro foi explicar pra toda Konoha que a cidade não estava sendo invadida, era só um jogo de futebol.

* * *

**_N/A:_** Fic escrita na pressão da beta...

Seguinte, não ligo pra futebol, tanto faz se é Palmeiras, Corinthians ou o escambau a quatro, portanto não venham me esculachar por isso.

O Palmeiras realmente perdeu para o Corinthians de 5X1, isso foi no Morumbi 01/08/1982 Campeonato Paulista 1982. Qualquer erro, culpem a beta.

Eu poderia ter feito esse tema com palmeiras a beira da praia, mas a Juh iria baixar aqui em casa com um cabo de vassoura XD

Nota da Beta: (_que teve sorte de por as mãos antes que eu postasse_)

Desafiei mesmo e desafio de novo. Até pqe o tema e personagens qe eu vou pedir, vce vai ter qe usar MTT a imaginação...  
dá pra acreditar qe eu e meu amigo (aimeudeus), falamos: faça os seus proprios temas, sua inutil. E ela me mandou escrever uma lista com 100 ? Eu fico meio pensando, ql parte de CRIE SEUS PROPRIOS TEMAS ela não entendeu ? , é zuera, eu entendi a moral da historia. Então pessoal, sintam-se a vontade para desafiá-la mais 99 vezes, opas 98 pqe eu escolhi um já :D  
Agr sobre essa fic, o primeiro tema qe eu coloqei foi 'Palmeiras, pensando no meu Verdão e ela me vem com a ideia FAJUTA de palmeiras como arvores ? A mano, eu com certeza ia atras dela com o cabo de vassoura, nãao melhor, seria com algo maior, vai qe ela goste né ? Então, PORQE PQE PQE PQE PQE PQE PQE PQE PQE PQE PQE O KAKASHI, O MEU KAKASHI TINHA DE SER CORINTHIANO ? Affes, morri de véia agr.

Eu ainda a desafio a fazer os 99 temas restantes !  
a proposito, eu deveria odiá-la por me fazer procurar dados contra meu time, meu precioso, RILITROS nessa parte !


End file.
